Fun at the Burrow
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: All of the Order members with kids head over to the Burrow to hang out.


**Lily and James were not attacked by Voldemort and killed. Alice and Frank were not tortured.**

 **Ages**

 **Bill-15**

 **Charlie-13**

 **Tonks-13**

 **Percy-9**

 **Fred + George-7**

 **Ron-6**

 **Harry-6**

 **Neville-6**

 **Ginny-5**

 **September 20, 1986**

"James! Where is Harry? We're supposed to be going over to the Burrow in half an hour," Lily exclaimed. Nervously, James ruffled his hair.

"Last I saw he was in the living room," James said. Lily, who was standing in the living room, looked around. When she was unable to locate Harry, she glared at James.

"I may or may not have wrapped him in my invisibility cloak and then set him down for a nap. And I may or may not have forgotten where he is," Jame muttered sheepishly. Lily shook her head and sighed, before casting a quick hex at James.

"Get looking. We're leaving in twenty minutes," Lily said.

 **Meanwhile at the Burrow**

"FRED, GEORGE, leave your older brothers alone! And clean your room," Molly shouted. Fred and George quickly stopped what they were doing and started cleaning their room. Charlie came running down the stairs with Bill following close behind him.

"Mom, when is Tonks coming?" Charlie asked excitedly, he had met Tonks at school.

"Soon, now you two go keep an eye on your siblings," Molly said to her two oldest children.

 **Longbottom Manor**

"Frank, it's time to go. Where is Neville?" Alice Longbottom asked her husband, Frank.

"Here he is. Let's go," Frank said as he stepped in the floo, covering Neville's eyes. Alice soon followed her husband.

 **Tonks Home**

"Mom dad it's time to go," Tonks sang. Her parents laughed at how excited their daughter was. The family soon flooed away.

 **Burrow**

The floo activated. James and Harry stepped out. Harry was wiggling around in his father's arms wanting to be released. James chuckled and put Harry down. Without waiting for a second Harry took off to look for Ron. Before long, Lily stepped out of the floo. She gave Molly a big hug. Next came Neville and his father Frank. Neville also took off looking for Harry and Ron. Alice soon followed her husband. Finally, Tonks and her parents stepped out of the floo. Charlie grabbed Tonks hand and pulled her away to go play.

Harry had found Ron and they were playing Dragons and Knights when Neville found them. The trio soon found themselves engrossed in their game. Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Tonks, and Bill were playing tag. Percy was reading a book.

Before long Harry, Ron and Neville became bored with playing Dragons and Knights. The group started playing hide and seek outside. Ron turned around and started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fifteen. Ready or not here I come," Ron shouted. Little did Ron know that Harry and Neville were shadowing him. They stayed right behind him. They followed him to the pond, tree fort, around the outside of the house. Ron was getting annoyed that he couldn't find the two boys when he felt himself getting tickled. Harry and Neville had gotten tired of following Ron so they had started to tickle him. Laughter rang throughout the garden. Before long all of the children were having a tickle fight, except Percy, who was still reading a book. The adults came out into the garden to see what all of the commotions was. They were slightly surprised to see all of the kids having a tickle fight, even Bill, who was fifteen. Shaking their heads, they went back inside.

"Kids, lunchtime," Molly yelled. She was soon swarmed by all of the kids. Quickly Molly, Lily and Alice levitated all of the food they had made, while the kids were playing outside. All the kids sat in a big circle in the grass. The big circle was filled with little groups. Harry, Ron and Neville were talking about Quidditch. Charlie, Tonks, Percy, and Bill were talking about Hogwarts. Ginny, Fred and George were planning pranks and telling jokes. All of the adults were talking about the war.

"What do you call a fish without eyes?" Fred asked.

"I don't know Freddy. What do you call a fish without eyes?" George said.

"A fsh," Fred said laughing.

 **Later**

"Let's play Quidditch," Bill said.

"There are only ten of us," Charlie pointed out.

"We will play with one Keeper, one Beater, one Seeker and two Chasers," Bill said.

"Okay, Bill and I are captains," Charlie said. The two played rock paper scissors to see who would pick first. Bill won. He picked Harry. Charlie then picked Tonks. In the end Bills team was Bill, Harry, Fred, George, and Ron. Charlie's team was Charlie, Tonks, Ginny, Neville, and Percy. They added a new rule because of the varying sizes of the players they had. They added a no contact rule because they didn't want anyone getting hurt. Ron and Tonks played Keeper. Harry and Charlie played Seeker. Bill and Percy played Beater. Fred, George, Neville and Ginny played Chaser.

Quickly a pitch was set up and all the kids were given brooms. James and Frank were acting as referees for the match. They transfigured Bill's team's shirts white and Charlie's black. The game started with George getting possession of the quaffle. After a large amount of passing between him and Fred, the first shot was made by Fred. Tonks waited until the last moment before hitting the ball with the end of her broom. She smirked at Fred. The game was very close,so it would depend on the two seekers. Both teams just exchanged goals. About half an hour in, Ron started getting tired and conceding more and more goals. Charlie's team was getting farther and farther ahead. Then, Harry spotted the snitch out of the corner of his eye. It was behind Tonks. Charlie was closer than Harry but Harry knew he was way faster than Charlie. Just in case, he started flying as fast as he could towards Ron. Charlie followed him and as soon as they were side by side Harry turned as started racing towards Tonks. Harry kept an eye on Charlie, who was gaining on him. He reached his arm out once again and looked over. Charlie was right beside him! Harry leaned forward and caught the snitch.

Harry glanced over at Ron and grinned as he landed. In moments, Ron and the rest of the team were upon him, ruffling his hair and thumping his back.

"You were brilliant mate!" Ron exclaimed, "I wish I could play like that."

"You can you just need more practice," Harry said with a smile.

"Can you help me?" Ron asked.

"Of course, but I have to admit. I am a rubbish Chaser," Harry said happily. The two boys headed off to practice.


End file.
